


Happy Halloween

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-24
Updated: 2000-10-24
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Ray and Benny have a happy Halloween.





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    HAPPY HALLOWEEN
    By Iris Gray 
    
    Benton Fraser looked out the door of his apartment one last time, checking
    to make certain that no more children were coming. Then he closed it
    with a slight sigh. It was Halloween night and he'd had a fair number
    of Trick-or-Treaters at his door. But now it was getting late, and the
    children had all gone home. Fraser was alone, and feeling a bit lonely.
    
    He chided himself for being silly. It wasn't like Halloween was a big
    deal for him. He did enjoy seeing the costumes that his neighbours' children,
    and even some of his neighbours, wore. He liked handing out candy and
    complimenting the young ones on their outfits. But somehow, he just didn't
    like being alone tonight. He knew that Ray would be busy supervising
    his nieces and nephews on their Trick or Treat rounds, or handing out
    candy at home. The detective had decorated his front yard in a "haunted
    house" theme this year. Benny had gone to see it before heading home
    after work. Ray had invited him to stay, but the Mountie had refused,
    citing his wish to be home to hand out candy to the children in his building,
    and the need to keep Diefenbaker from eating any of the chocolate he
    would inevitably be offered by the same children. They didn't know that
    chocolate was poisonous to dogs. Or wolves. 
    
    He'd just started preparing for bed when there was another knock on his
    door. Odd. It was late for Trick or Treaters. He answered it. Ray Vecchio
    was standing there. 
    
    "Trick or Treat?" said the Italian with a smile.
    
    "You don't have a costume," replied his friend.
    
    "Sure I do. I'm dressed as the man who loves you."
    
    Fraser laughed. "That's not exactly a costume, Ray. You wear that every
    day." He stepped aside to allow his partner to enter.
    
    Vecchio shrugged as he shut the door behind him. "Maybe, but I don't
    always show it. " 
    
    Benny took his lover into his arms and kissed him. "Of course you do,"
    he corrected. "You show it every time I see you."
    
    "To you, but not to everyone else," argued Ray.
    
    "Everyone else doesn't matter," replied Fraser, kissing him again. "So,
    did you come here to play a trick on me?"
    
    "Nah. I came here to give you a treat." He took the Canadian by the hand
    and led him into the bedroom. "Happy Halloween, Benny. I love you."
    
    "Happy Halloween, Ray. I love you too."
    
    END
    


End file.
